Ambiguous (Frozen) Time
by Romi Knox
Summary: YAOI. Su relación se encontraba congelada en un tiempo ambiguo, pero ya era momento de superar esa etapa y entrar en una nueva.


¡Asdf! Y con esto me estaría despidiendo del año ;u; Sí señoras y señores, con este precioso escrito de una de mis OTP favoritas le digo _chao_ y _hasta nunca_ al 2013, porque dudo ponerme a escribir algo más en una apurada en lo que queda de este 31 de diciembre. Oh, ahora que me pongo a pensarlo y porque me acordé al mencionar la fecha. Queridos lectores, ¿saben quién cumplió 18 años el 29 de diciembre? Sí queridos, lo hice sho =w= Así que felicítenme, eh (?) Los quiero un montón, a ustedes y sus hermosos reviews que sé que dejarán luego de leer este algodón de azúcar con patas ~

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama.

**Pareja:** Rivaille x Eren Jaeger.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi. Too much feelings.

**Comentarios:** ¡No saben cuánto amé escribir esto! Claro, también debo indicar que fue por la actividad del foro xD! Pero para ser mi primer Riren, estoy totalmente satisfecha. El resultado me pareció lindo, simplemente un algodón de azúcar andante ~

**Dedicatoria:** Para Viola, la hermosura que pidió esto de regalitu (LL'.

* * *

**Ambiguous (Frozen) Time**

**. . .**

Parece que va a llover.

Al menos eso pensaba el joven castaño mientras se preparaban para la misión de ese día; el cielo estaba oscuro y gris, además de que una gran cantidad de nubes negras se estaban reuniendo poco a poco. Llevó su vista hacia el campamento en el que se estaban quedando, sintiéndose un poco intranquilo con toda la situación; estaban fuera de las murallas en una zona aparentemente segura que había sido utilizada muchas veces en el pasado, pero eso no era suficiente para calmarlo.

Los caballos ya estaban preparados y firmes en su lugar, formando una fila mientras sus compañeros empezaban a aparecer, aunque algunos ya estaban allí y se dedicaban a comprobar que no les faltase nada. Mientras paseaba su mirada sobre cada uno de ellos, detuvo sus orbes verdes sobre la figura de cierto pelinegro, dirigiéndose hacia él de inmediato; sólo quería estar seguro, eso podría ser suficiente.

—Corporal —llamó.

—¿Qué quieres, Eren? —encuestó con la seriedad de siempre.

Por alguna razón al observar el rostro del mayor, Jaeger pudo advertir que no era el único que igual tenía una mala corazonada con todo esto… o al menos eso quería creer. Desvió la mirada hacia un lado y se masajeó la nuca con una mano, un poco nervioso; bueno, era obvio que todavía sentía bastante tensión cuando hablaba con el hombre.

Si era sincero, sentía que "tensión" no era la palabra correcta.

—Bueno… ya sabe, parece que va a llover. ¿Haremos la misión aún así?

Rivaille entrecerró sus ojos, advirtiendo que algo no estaba precisamente bien con el menor.

—Sí… —respondió un poco dudoso—. Erwin dijo que volveríamos de inmediato en caso de que empezara a llover —explicó sin quitarle la vista de encima—. ¿Por qué? ¿Sucede algo? —se atrevió a preguntar.

El aludido, por un instante, fijó sus orbes sobre su superior y luego sólo los bajó hacia el suelo; ¿debía decirle? Era sólo una sensación que tenía y no existían pruebas para comprobar que algo de verdad fuese a suceder, sin embargo…

—No lo sé, es sólo… —calló por un par de segundos—. No me siento muy tranquilo con todo esto, pero no es por alguna razón en específico. Es como sí…

—…sintieras que algo malo fuese a pasar —completó el pelinegro—. Lo sé, no eres el único —aseguró, apoyando una mano en la cadera.

Al escuchar eso, Jaeger se sintió de alguna forma más aliviado; al menos no estaba solo.

—Hablé con Erwin sobre esto, pero dijo que la misión no puede detenerse por algo tan trivial como una corazonada —suspiró, observando ahora el cielo—. Sólo nos queda tener mucho cuidado —dicho esto, volvió su oscura mirada al chico.

—E-Entiendo… —seguía con la vista gacha, pero sonrió un poco, aún no muy convencido—. Está bien. Gracias, Corporal.

Mientras el castaño tomaba camino hacia, seguramente, el sitio donde sus amigos se encontraban, Rivaille no le quitó los ojos de encima ni por un segundo, frunciendo un poco el ceño; sólo esperaba que, de verdad, su corazonada sólo fuera eso, porque no podía evitar pensar que se debía justamente a Eren, y no sería nada agradable para él ver como a ese muchacho le pudiese suceder algo.

Tal vez sólo lo estaba pensando demasiado, y ojalá fuese así.

El resto del tiempo pasó muy rápido y pronto los cadetes ya se encontraban en el bosque más cercano al campamento, yendo de aquí para allá mientras se aseguraban de acabar con cada titán que se les cruzase por el camino; el objetivo de la misión era limpiar toda la zona, además de explorarla por si conseguían algo de interés. Sinceramente no era nada difícil ni complicado, aún más por el hecho de que estaban divididos en grupos lo suficiente equilibrados en fuerza para evitar posibles accidentes.

Por otro lado, si bien Mikasa y Armin eran quienes formaban equipo con Eren, tanto Rivaille como Hanji mantenían cierta cercanía sin quitarle la mirada de encima al joven; más que por protegerlo, lo hacían era por deber. Aunque el pelinegro estaba agradeciendo esas órdenes de Erwin ya que así podía estar más tranquilo; él mismo podría encargarse de salvar al castaño si se llegaba a meter en problemas.

—E-Eh… ¡No te vayas tan lejos, Eren! —pidió un nervioso Armin, viendo cómo el chico iba más y más allá.

—¡No te preocupes! ¡Estoy teniendo mucho cuidado! —aseguró.

Y era en serio. Desde su intranquilidad y conversación con el Corporal, había decidido no arriesgarse más de lo debido; no quería causar problemas, mucho menos que algo terminara saliendo mal justo como lo presentía desde temprano.

—Oye, Rivaille —llamó Hanji, quien se detenía en la rama en la cual el aludido se encontraba—. ¿No se están alejando demasiado?

Pronto un fuerte trueno se escuchó, estremeciendo los cielos y todo lo que bajo este se encontraba, dejando más que claro para todos que una fuerte lluvia estaba por venir. El disparo por parte de Erwin que indicaba el inicio de las formaciones para la retirada no se hizo esperar, ya que como antes le había dicho al pelinegro, no pensaba permitir que todos trabajaran y pusieran sus vidas en peligro bajo un clima tan problemático.

—Tch —el mayor volvió su mirada al sitio donde el trío de amigos debía estar, notando que se habían alejado mucho más—. Yo iré tras ellos y me aseguraré de que vuelvan. Tu adelántate, Hanji —se limitó a decir, poniéndose en marcha.

Con gran velocidad y maestría utilizaba su equipo tridimensional, apresurándose para que la lluvia no le atrapara, ni a él ni a aquellos chicos; justo lo que quería evitar tenía que suceder, ¿eh? Qué ironía, señor destino. Bufó fastidiado y mantuvo su vista al frente mientras se desplazaba entre el bosque, pendiente del panorama que le rodeaba; no podían haberse ido tan lejos en tan poco tiempo, así que…

…justo allí.

—¡Ey! —llamó, obteniendo así la atención del rubio y la pelinegra—. ¿Dónde está Eren? —fue lo primero que preguntó cuando los alcanzó y vio que éste no se encontraba.

—N-No lo sabemos, Corporal… —respondió de inmediato Armin, un poco nervioso—. Por un momento nos detuvimos al escuchar el trueno, pero Eren parece que lo ignoró…

—No importa, yo lo encontraré —aseguró Mikasa, dispuesta a retomar su camino.

De inmediato, el mayor le tomó del hombro para detenerla, observando con atisbo de seriedad a cada uno de los jóvenes.

—No, ustedes van a volver y se van a formar con todos. Yo buscaré a Eren ya que es mi responsabilidad —ordenó.

Durante unos silenciosos segundos que parecieron minutos, tanto la pelinegra como Rivaille se retaron con sólo sus miradas, imaginando lo que sucedía en la cabeza del otro; ya sabía el hombre que esa chica podría ser problemática cuando se tratara del castaño… y aunque normalmente no le importara, ahora no podía dejarla hacer lo que quisiera. Él era su superior y ella tenía que respetarlo y acatar sus órdenes.

—Vamos, Mikasa…, volvamos y dejemos las cosas al Corporal —pidió Armin en voz baja, empujándola un poco.

Y sin decir ni siquiera una palabra más, la chica terminó yéndose junto a su compañero, lo cual alivió bastante al pelinegro; al menos no había sido una molestia. Ahora… ¿a dónde debería ir? Lo mejor era seguir recto, pero la cuestión en todo eso era…

¿Por qué el muchacho se había apartado tanto?

Nuevamente, los truenos sonaron aún más fuertes y ensordecedores, lo cual le indicó al hombre que debía apresurarse en encontrar al castaño, ya que la lluvia estaba por caer y no parecía que fuese a ser algo de unos pocos minutos. En cuanto a la obvia pregunta, obvia respuesta. Estaba hablando de Eren Jaeger, lo único que sería más importante que una orden para ese chico era, definitivamente, el ver a un titán.

Sin embargo, el hombre no pudo confirmar su suposición hasta más adelante, donde pudo observar cómo su "protegido" rodeaba a dos titanes de al menos cinco metros con la mera intención de derribarlos. Tuvo el designio de llamarle, pero no era nada recomendable distraerlo en este momento; podía ser todo peor si lo hacía. Se detuvo sobre una de las ramas y evaluó el panorama para estar seguro de que no tendrían sorpresas.

—Tch, mocoso… —murmuró con molestia.

De un solo salto se aventuró a la escena, acertando con facilidad en la nuca de uno de los titanes, llamando de inmediato la atención del joven castaño.

—¡¿C-Corporal?! —pronunció muy apenas, asombrado.

—¡No te distraigas! ¡Aún queda uno! —le recordó.

Otro fuerte estruendo proveniente del cielo ensordeció los oídos de ambas personas, lo cual fue seguido por una lluvia que empezó a caer sin piedad sobre el bosque.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué…?!

El mayor no le permitió terminar su pregunta ya que de inmediato le había empujado con fuerza, recibiendo una mordida en el brazo; maldición, ¿justo tenía que suceder eso ahora? En serio debió ser un poco más insistente con Erwin respecto a posponer la misión. Suspiró lentamente y, apoyando la planta de sus zapatos en los dientes del titán, clavó la cuchilla en uno de sus ojos para conseguir liberarse, preparado para atacar de inmediato y acabarlo, pero en eso se le adelantaron y el gran ser sólo cayó.

—¿Se encuentra bien, Corporal? —encuestó de inmediato el adolescente, corriendo hacia él para ver la herida de su brazo—. ¡L-Lo siento! ¡Todo es absolutamente mi culpa!

Pronto el castaño se encontraba inclinado pidiendo disculpas por lo sucedido, siendo apenas consciente de que tanto él como el hombre estaban totalmente empapados por la lluvia y que, obviamente, seguían mojándose. Por su parte, Rivaille sólo le observó de reojo durante unos segundos, como siempre, y se dedicó a inspeccionar los alrededores con su aguda mirada.

—Busquemos un sitio en el cual resguardarnos por ahora —ordenó, empezando a caminar.

—¡Sí!

Les tomó un tiempo conseguir un buen lugar, sobre todo porque la lluvia era demasiado fuerte y la niebla causada no les permitía ver bien el panorama lejano, pero tuvieron mucha suerte cuando el menor resbaló con lodo y acabó bajo una pequeña cueva, si así se le podía llamar, la cual era formada por las gruesas raíces de uno de los árboles. Si bien el golpe que recibió aún le dolía, Eren no dudó ni un segundo en ayudar al pelinegro a refugiarse aún cuando éste no lo necesitaba.

Ambos se sentaron en la fría tierra, descansando sus espaldas contra las raíces. Rivaille tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y suspiró inmediatamente, cerrando sus ojos; la herida no era muy profunda, pero ardía bastante y eso era problemático. Éste tenía encima la mirada verdosa del joven, quien estaba algo preocupado.

—¿Se encuentra bien, Corporal? ¿Quiere que le ayude con algo? —preguntaba, nervioso.

—Sólo cállate, mocoso —se limitó a decir.

Jaeger se mordió el labio inferior, bajando la mirada; se sentía tan culpable de todo esto, y es que aún cuando el mayor le había dicho que tuviese cuidado, todavía teniendo aquel mal presentimiento… ¡¿Qué pasaba con él?! ¡¿De verdad no podía controlar la simple emoción de acabar con cada titán que se le apareciese?! Sabía que iba llover, había escuchado el disparo que indicaba el regreso y sin embargo… ¡Ahí estaba! Lo peor de todo el caso es que había sido una carga para alguien, y no precisamente para cualquiera, sino para el hombre que tanto se esforzaba por protegerlo y mantenerlo con vida.

¡Qué lamentable sonaba todo!

Odiaba ser una carga, detestaba no poder hacer nada para ayudar y cuidar a quienes quería y admiraba. ¿Qué te sucede, Eren Jaeger? ¡¿Siempre vas a ser una jodida carga para todos a tu alrededor?! Porque eso era, y era lamentable serlo.

Ahogó un pequeño chillido que quiso escaparse de sus labios y se limpió los ojos con la manga de su chaqueta, todo para evitar que aquellas lágrimas que amenazaban con escaparse pudiesen ser vistas por el pelinegro. Respiró hondo y alzó su rostro, demostrando una mirada decidida.

—Déjeme detener la hemorragia de su brazo, Corporal… —pidió, acercándose a él.

Esperaba una respuesta, de verdad quería eso, pero el superior se mantuvo en silencio mientras le observaba con detalle, como siempre; no era inquietante ni perturbador porque ya se había acostumbrado a ello, pero era tan difícil saber lo que pasaba por la cabeza del hombre que, bueno… prefería que le hablara para saber si lo estaba haciendo bien. Sin embargo, ahora no había tiempo para ello.

El castaño se dedicó a desvestir al mayor, quitándole la chaqueta, los arneses y la camisa blanca del uniforme, arrugando la expresión de su rostro al ser testigo de la herida en su brazo; no era pronunciada y eso le aliviaba, pero se veía dolorosa y… ¿por qué él no demostraba que dolía? ¿Por qué se quedaba callado y lo soportaba? No podía aguantarlo, de verdad que eso le desgarraba el pecho por alguna razón.

Se sacó su propia chaqueta y arrancó un pedazo de tela de la manga de su camisa; seguro al hombre no le gustaría para nada utilizar una que estuviese rasgada, así que no le importaba dañar la propia si era necesario. Luego de eso, fue cuestión de unos minutos para que el torniquete estuviese listo, dejando un silencio ensordecedor e incómodo entre ambos presentes. Eren no podía quitar su mirada del brazo herido Rivaille y éste sólo no conseguía despegar sus orbes oscuros de la preocupada expresión del menor.

—Oi, Eren… —le llamó, intentando sacarlo de su ensoñación.

—¿Por qué, Corporal…? —preguntó en un murmullo.

El aludido arqueó una ceja sin entender.

—¿Qué cosa? —encuestó de vuelta.

—¡¿Por qué está fingiendo que nada pasó?! —completó, ahora con más fuerza, alzando su mirada.

Nuevamente varias lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

—Esa herida debe dolerle mucho, ¿no es así? ¿Entonces por qué se está esforzando tanto por aparentar que no? ¡No tiene que hacer eso! No…

…_frente a mí, por favor. ¡Es tan desesperante!_

Eso quería haber dicho, pero las palabras sólo no surgieron de sus labios y ahora sentía como si los sentimientos en su pecho de repente crecieran y se desbordaran por todos lados, ahogándolo, asfixiándolo y retorciéndose para hacerle sentir aún más dolor.

Para Rivaille, la expresión que ahora el pequeño lucía era la de alguien que quería llorar y ceder ante la desesperación de no poder decir todo lo que quería, sufriendo por ello en silencio. ¿Tal vez había sido demasiado duro con él? No podía hacer nada, esa su forma de ser y le era imposible cambiarla, pero tampoco se sentía bien viéndole así.

—Eren… —le llamó de nuevo en un tono de voz más suave, alzando una mano hasta una de sus mejillas—. Me duele un poco, pero no lo suficiente para que armes esta escena. No te preocupes, estoy bien —aseguró, acariciando la zona con su dedo pulgar.

Y puesto que la mirada del menor aún evidenciaba lo culpable que se sentía, a Rivaille no le quedó más remedio que besarlo; no recordaba el momento justo en que su relación se volvió lo suficientemente ambigua como para considerar aquella acción algo normal, aún cuando era primera vez que probaba los labios del adolescente. Lo mismo iba para éste, correspondiendo de inmediato mientras cerraba sus ojos como si aquello fuese algo de todos los días.

Lo que no era así.

Para ambos, esa era la primera vez que compartían un beso. Aún con eso, tal vez porque de un tiempo para acá su forma de tratarse y de notarse empezó a cambiar, consideraban que el que esto sucediera era sólo cuestión de tiempo; Eren sabía que tanto su admiración como preocupación por su superior poco a poco se habían transformado en cariño, porque lo quería y apreciaba mucho, y no podía imaginar que algo le sucediera. Rivaille era consciente de que su deber se había transformado de algo que tenía que hacer a algo que le agradaba hacer…, así que no existía discusión alguna.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, Corporal…? No podemos salir hasta que la lluvia se detenga… —murmuró el muchacho cuando se hubieron separado, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Eso es lo que tenemos que hacer. Esperaremos que la lluvia cese y saldremos de aquí; Erwin probablemente empiece a buscarnos para entonces —respondió con seguridad.

Y hasta que "entonces" llegue…

El mayor volvió a tomar los labios de Jaeger en un beso más profundo que el anterior, rodeando su cuerpo con su brazo sano para acercarlo a sí, al punto en que el chico tuvo que colocarse sobre el hombre, con sus rodillas a cada lado de su cadera mientras correspondía nuevamente. El ambiente entre ambos mejoraba a cada segundo, volviéndose más cálido… y tal vez un poco más caliente de lo que el menor pudiera manejar, puesto que en el mismo instante en que Rivaille empezó a desabotonarle la camisa, le alejó con rapidez y un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—¡C-Corporal! No podemos hacer ese tipo de cosas aquí. Además, ¡recuerde que está lastimado! —inquirió con nerviosismo, hablando muy rápido.

—No alces la voz, es molesto —inquirió, tomando ambas muñecas del castaño con fuerza para jalarlo a sí—. Tenemos que calentarnos de alguna forma o moriremos congelados en este sitio. Si así lo prefieres, puedes quedarte por allá, desnudo y congelarte tú solo —murmuró con la dureza acostumbrada.

Eren desvió la mirada con las mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas; obvio que eso no sonaba nada bien, y si se quedaba desnudo… ¿no sería eso algo bueno para el mayor? De cualquier forma, sólo salía ganando él. Se estaba aprovechando de la situación y eso era injusto, pero ya que no le quedaba más elección…

_Usted gana._

No lo dijo, pero quedó claro para Rivaille cuando el adolescente juntó sus labios a los de él, abandonando totalmente la intención de soltarse de su agarre, por lo que le liberó sin más, dedicándose a la tarea que había dejado sin terminar. Fue cuestión de tiempo para que la camisa, los arneses y zapatos de Eren terminarán tirados por allí, dejando al pequeño sólo con sus pantalones y ropa interior mientras el pelinegro se encarga de jugar con sus pezones y dejar una que otra marca en su piel.

Poco a poco el sitio se llenaba de jadeos y suspiros placenteros y, efectivamente, ambos individuos sentían cómo sus cuerpos se calentaban más con cada segundo que pasaba. Como era de esperar, el mayor no quería dejar escapar esta oportunidad de hacer suyo al muchacho, y ahora que lo tenía a su total merced, se encargaría de dejar claro a quién pertenecía; no es que el Corporal fuese posesivo, pero no deseaba que aquella sonrisa encantadora e ingenua junto con aquel explosivo comportamiento fuesen de alguien más.

Para el momento en que los jadeos pasaron a ser gemidos, tanto el cuerpo del castaño como el del pelinegro estaban cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor, dejando escapar suaves bocanadas de aire por las sensaciones que les recorrían.

—C-Corporal…

Se sentía tan bien…

_No quiero que esto termine._

La mente del menor se encontraba totalmente nublada por el placer.

_Quiero quedarme con el Corporal así, para siempre…_

—Eren… —murmuró con voz grave el mayor.

Y si bien el hombre podía mantenerse consciente, era como si tras cada nueva embestida sintiera cómo su raciocinio le estuviese abandonando.

_Tan estrecho._

Los alientos de ambos se entremezclaban por la cercanía de sus rostros mientras sus cuerpos rozaban uno contra el otro. En un momento dado, Eren tomó al mayor de las mejillas para besarlo con necesidad, demostrando lo mucho que le había deseado en todo ese tiempo ambiguo en el que nunca se dedicaron a hablar para aclarar y definir.

_Sólo así, un poco más…_

Ahora el tiempo se había detenido para esos dos.

Nadie estaba herido, no estaba lloviendo.

—Ah… C-Corporal… —los gemidos del castaño no podían detenerse.

Más jadeos…

—Eren… —susurró a su oído, el cual besaba para luego lamer.

Más suspiros…

Sólo podían oírse uno al otro, sin ser capaces de escuchar algo más allá de sus propias palabras o gemidos porque ellos estaban encerrados en su propio y perfecto mundo.

Y eso siguió así incluso después de sentir cómo pertenecían totalmente uno al otro…

Un aroma a humedad y tierra mojada impregnaba al bosque por completo mientras un pequeño equipo iba de aquí para allá entre los árboles; algunos utilizaban su equipo tridimensional mientras otros bajaban de vez en cuando para revisar los alrededores. ¿A qué se debía aquella misión justo después de que la lluvia hubiese cesado? Al sólo hecho de que dos de sus miembros más importantes se encontraban desaparecidos.

El rubio capitán caminaba junto a la mujer encargada del cuidado de Eren, ambos buscando por tierra al adolescente y a su otro protector. ¿Dónde se encontrarían? No lo sabía pero, si de algo estaba seguro, era de que esos dos para nada podían estar muertos; los conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que vivirían aún en la peor de las condiciones, y como esta no era precisamente la peor, entonces la posibilidad de que se hubiesen escondido y siguiesen con vida era prácticamente de un cien por ciento.

—Erwin, revisaré hacia este lado —informó la castaña de lentes, recibiendo la aprobación.

Entre árbol visto y registrado, entre cada nuevo paso y caminata que emprendía para buscar en otra zona o lugar, el hombre se encontró hundiendo uno de sus zapatos en lodo, lo que le hizo arrugar un poco la expresión de su rostro; de seguro si el pequeño Corporal veía eso, se asquearía de inmediato. Sin embargo, mientras observaba su alrededor, algo le llamó la atención y por eso mismo ignoró por completo el hecho de que de bajada tenía que pisar incluso más barro.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro del rubio, suspirando con alivio mientras salía de la "cueva" formada por las raíces de aquel gran árbol para llamar a su compañera. Pronto ambos adultos se encontraron de nuevo en aquel sitio, causando la misma reacción en la castaña.

—Oh, pensar que terminarían así~ Aunque no es nada de extrañar.

—En realidad… da hasta pena tener que despertarlos.

Ahí frente a los recién llegados se encontraba un Rivaille con la expresión más tranquila y llena de paz que cualquiera pudo verle antes junto a un Eren quien, acurrucado en el pecho del mayor, era rodeado por su brazo sano. Ambos sentados contra las raíces del árbol mientras dormían plácidamente.

De seguro una imagen imposible de olvidar.

* * *

Cha, chán (?) Ya escucho las campanadas de ida (?)

Ok no, tampoco así xD! Pero bien mi gente, con este hermoso One-Shot me despido yo del 2013 (LL'

Ha rimado, ¿eh? Soy pro e_ê

_**Feliz año nuevo para todos los que lean esto**_

_**Y aprovechando...**_

_**¿Me dejarías un precioso review? Yo sé que quieres *-***_


End file.
